Sick and in Love
by tomfeltonlover1991
Summary: Kendall takes care of a sick Katie when Mrs. Knight has to go out of town. he has to prove to his mom he can look after katie. add logan to the picture and see what happens. r
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own big time rush or the guys and other characters.

Author Note: a big thanks to BigFan4242 for all the help in writing the chapter.

Kendall walked through the door of the apartment they lived in he could see his mom going frantic and his sister laying under a blanket on the couch.  
"What's going on?" Kendall asked.  
"I'm sick-" Katie said meekly.  
"She's sick and I have a meeting to go to and it's out of town." Mrs. Knight said interrupting Katie. Maybe she will let me look after Katie by myself, Kendall thought.  
"Mom I'll look after Katie for you." Kendall said as Mrs. Knight began to think about it.  
"No, your to young!" she said walking away to check on her.  
"Mom you can trust me." Kendall whined pleading to his mother.  
"I don't know."  
"I can take care of Katie while she's sick." Mrs. Knight starts to think about it again.  
"I don't know." Kendall looks at his mom with a sad face pleading her to let him look after his sister, "Kendall she's really sick and I don't know if you can handle it, maybe I should cancel the meeting and stay with her." Mrs. Knight finally said reluctantly.  
Kendall whined. Why won't she trust me? He thought over to himself, I'm 16 already. It's not like I'm going to kill her, well kill her on purpose. While Kendall was thinking his mom called for him." I've thought about it and your in charge of your sister while I'm gone." she told him.  
"Yes!" he screamed in his mind. "Mom you can trust me, I'll take good care of Katie." After that Mrs. Knight walked out of the room to her room to pack.

While his mom went to pack Kendall went to see how his sister is feeling, "How are you feeling?" Kendall asked.  
"My stomach and head hurts," Katie whined as Kendall went into the kitchen. He came back out with a glass of water and some Children's Tylenol.  
"Here this should make you feel better," he said.  
"Thanks Kendall." Katie replied.  
When Mrs. Knight came out of her room with her suitcase she looks at Kendall sitting on the couch with Katie's head on his lap. Now I know Kendall can look after Katie, she thought. As she entered the room "Okay I'm ready to leave." she said to saw the worried look in his mother's eyes as he got up and walked over to her.  
"Mom you worry to much" he told her, "I'll take good care of Katie."  
"I know you will." Mrs. Knight replied as she kissed both kids on the cheek. She gave Kendall a list of directions.  
"Okay my number is on the fridge where I can be reached, remember too check her fever and to give her medicine." she told him as Kendall thought, We've been over this way too much, I can handle it as Kendall guided his mom to the door.  
"Mom go to the meeting I have everything under control." Kendall told her as Mrs. Knight left. Kendall closed the door as he heard Katie scream from the other room, "Kendall. Bucket. Now!" she screamed. Maybe I should of have rethought this before begging mom to watch let me watch her, he thought as he ran towards the living room. 

"Kendall. Bucket. Now!" she screamed. Maybe I should of have rethought this before begging mom to watch let me watch her, he thought as he ran towards the living room. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own big time rush or the guys or other characters.

Author Note: a big thanks to BigFan4242 for all the help in writing the chapter.

I never should have said I would look after Katie while she is sick. Kendall thought angrily as he cleaned out the barf bucket. He finished cleaning the bucket as he put it next to Katie in case she got sick again. Kendall got done with that as he heard the door open. Logan walked in through it.

"What's up?" Logan wondered.

"Katie's sick and I'm looking after her while mom's out of town on business, so you can't be here." Kendall said while checking on Katie to make sure she's warm enough.

"What? Why not!" Logan stated.

"Two reasons: 1. I want my mom to be able to trust me to babysit Katie again. 2. I don't want you to get sick." Kendall replied angrily.

"What if you get sick?" Logan said interrupting Kendall

"Then I get sick, and mom will know I was taking good care of Katie." Kendall snapped.

"Come on Kendall I can help you look after her and I don't care if I get sick." he said.

"NO!" Kendall stated firmly, "I want my mom to think I'm responsible."

"Alright, but call if you need anything." Logan said giving in. With that he left the apartment.

"Kendall?" Katie weakly said as Kendall snapped out of his gaze.

"What is it Katie?" Kendall rushed to her.

"I'm really cold." Katie said. Just by feeling her forehead Kendall could tell her fever spiked up.

"Hold on, I'm going to get the thermometer." he said running toward the bathroom.

When Kendall came back grabbing the thermometer he saw Logan standing at the door.

"What are you doing back here?" Kendall wondered as he stuck the thermometer in Katie's mouth.

"I left my phone on the counter. What's the matter?" Logan asked looking worried.

"Katie's fever spiked up and I need to find out what it is." Kendall said panicked. As the thermometer beeped he took it out of his sister's mouth and looked at it worriedly, "Oh man." he said.  
"What is it?" Logan questioned.

"It's a 103 degrees." Kendall stated.

"Now will you let me help you with Katie?" Logan questioned.

"No. I can handle it." Kendall said while getting a wet washcloth to put on Katie's forehead.

"Kendall!" Logan snapped, "I want to help you? Why won't you let me? Come on." Logan figured Kendall was getting really mad especially when he screamed.

"No, stop asking, I want to do this on my own."

Logan finally agreed and left as Katie asked Kendall what was going on.

"Nothing Katie. Why don't you rest for a while." he replied as Katie started dozing off.

While that was going on Logan stood in the hall trying to figure out a way to get Kendall to let him help look after Katie.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own big time rush or the guys and other characters.

Author Note: a big thanks to BigFan4242 for all the help in writing the chapter.

"WHY WON'T YOU LET ME WATCH HER!" Logan screamed almost ripping the hair off his head, "Tell me your reasons!"

"I told you my reasons." Kendall growled trying to keep calm.

"Well those were stupid reasons."

"Well to a stupid person maybe..."

"Like you?"

"At least I know how to take care of someone without almost letting them die!"

"It wasn't a person though. It was an hamster and I was only 5!" Logan screamed.

"Still though, who would put a hamster in the washer?" Kendall asked while heading towards Katie.

"Like I said I was 5, it was an accident." Logan stated calmly. After saying that Logan before noticing Kendall walking away from him into the next room.

"Hey come back here!" Logan yelled chasing after Kendall. Once inside Logan stopped to find him standing over Katie.

"Why won't you let me help you. You know I can help. Logan screamed before he noticed Kendall was completely ignoring him, and that was irritating him.

"If you want to help so bad go down to the drug store and buy some cough suryp and drops for Katie. I would go but I want to stay near her." Kendall said worried finally answering Logan, the only sound he heard was Katie's uncontrollable coughing.

"No! Kendall I'm fine. Let Logan stay and just help, please?" Katie interrupted since she knew Kendall does need Logan's help and she just wants to feel better.

"Katie! Your not fine. Your coughing really bad and your fever keeps on going up and down." Kendall stated firmly as  
Logan was already heading out the door.

"I'll be back in a few minutes ok?" Logan said to Kendall.

"Alright." Kendall said, "Hey Logan thanks." Kendall thanked grabbing Logan's attention as he turned.

"No problem." he replied, and with that he left.

"Kendall why are you not letting Logan help take care of me?" Katie asked quietly as Kendall not wanting to answer her turns around and walks out of the room.  
"Kendall? Come on answer me." Katie said instead of getting answer all she got was a thermometer in her mouth and another blanket wrapped around her.

While waiting for the thermometer to beep. Kendall began to think _I don't want my little sister to know I like one of my best friends_, he thought. I didn't even plan for this to happen, but I just drew attracted to him. 8th grade was just really tough and Logan was just always there to help. I didn't mean to start falling for him. It was just after my dad walked out on our family Logan was the only one that was really there for me. Kendall stopped out of his trance as the thermometer beeped. As he pulled the thermometer out of Katie's mouth as Logan walked through the door, "Just in time the thermometer just beeped." Kendall said.

"How high is it?" Logan asked worriedly seeing Kendall make a strange look at the thermometer.

"It's a 102.7 degrees. It only went down a little." Kendall said quietly staring into Logan's deep brown eyes, one of the million things Kendall loved about Logan. Kendall stopped out of his trance again as Katie complained about her head.

"Katie try taking a nap, maybe that will help." Logan said quietly as Katie fell asleep. The guys quietly exited out of her room and went into the living room to talk.

"Hey Logan thanks for helping today. I couldn't have done it without you." Kendall said.

"Your Welcome." Logan said quietly as they turned the T.V on to watch the hockey game that was on. Kendall noticed that his head and stomach were starting to hurt. Trying not to make it obvious he lied saying he was going into the kitchen to get a drink. I hope I'm not getting sick, Kendall thought I need to take care of Katie. And with that Kendall headed back into the living room.


	4. Author Note

**Author Alert**

**I'm sorry I've havent updated in a while because the people that have been helping me co write my stories haven't written me back on the chs i sent them. So until i hear from them or so other the stories or on hiatus.**

**tomfeltonlover1991.**


End file.
